pokemon_pastasfandomcom-20200214-history
Pokemon Black Pearl
So a while ago, I found my pokemon pearl under my bed. D/P/PT are my favorite in the series, and I picked it up. When I started it, I noticed it was my old hand-me-down from a friend.When I pressed started, Giratina cry played out, only slowed down. I thought to myself that my DS was old, and carried on without fears. The saved file was at spear pillar, with Palkia still there. I pressed A on him (let's just call Palkia a boy), and the battle started. Then, I saw that my luck was maxed out. It was a shiny palkia! My friend used some 900x masterballs hack, so I picked a masterball at the shiny palkia, and named it Rassolin. So what I nicknamed a legendary? Then I went to the PC to train my shiny palkia, but when I saw it, the colors were....dark. Instead of the colors being brighter, the color pallet was completely changed. The white skin was gray, the little face mask was a dark gray, the stripes were a dark red, and the wings were a dark blue. But what stood out the most was the shoulder pearl. It was, as you guessed, black. Instead of being stroke with fear, I found this color pallet better than ever! It looked awesome. I brought it out of the PC, and went to train it. What also was weird that I was about to walk the dark Palkia. A text box appeared "Why not?" and out came the palkia. I flied to the elite four to train. Palkia was a beast, destorying Cynthia's team. The EXP bar filled, and there was Rassolin at Lv.100. I went throught he PC to switch it with some other pokemon to train. I noticed that the color pallets of the legenadries I had changed, Some were shiny, and some were like my dark Palkia. I looked at Rassolin, and the pose looked sad. A text box appeared and it said "Why did you do that? I was special to you, now I'm not.." I shruged it off, and went to the spring path, and went to Turnback cave. When I got to Giratina's room, I did the normal thing. I knew it was my lucky day when it was shiny! Just, the music caught me off guard. It still was the turnback cave music, slowed down. Shivers went down my spine, but I still went to catch it. Before I click on the master ball slot, and text box said "HEY! Stop right now!" So this is a hacked game? More than this masterball hack? It was my rival, Tommy. Another text box appeared when he was on my right "Can I have this shiny? I mean, you already had tons!" and Yes/No appeared. I said no, and the same text box appeared. I knew this would repeat, so I pressed yes. Then Tommy took out TWO masterballs, and stole Rassolin too. Okay, this was a hacked game. I saved after the cut sence, and turned the DS off. I didn't want to know what would happen after that, so I will write more torrmorow. So I finally got off my lazy butt, and played the game. A text box said "TONY (my friend's name) : How did he...? That was a little sudden" Yes, it was a little sudden. My Rassolin....stolen by TOMMY?! I hope this isn't a "Strangled Red" path. I walked otu the cave, and outside the cave enterace shown a text box that said "TONY: What should I do? He stole Rassolin right from me...." I was a little scared. This souned like a strangled red path to me. I decided to fly to new Leaf. Maybe something would be triggered? Indeed there was. My character walked up to Tommy's door and came out "*knock knock*" and Tommy came out and my character said "Can i have my Palia back...please?'' I shaked a little, putting my thumb on the A button. But I couldn't get myslef to push down. I didn't noticed the red light, thus my DS died. I charged it, but I didn't want to play it. An incredible dread down in my gut told me not to play it, but my curiosity draw me to play it. Not much is updated, but I'm staying away from that game for a little more while.